


his secret

by Elizabete2409



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabete2409/pseuds/Elizabete2409
Summary: he young Sophia Riley dreams of being a lawyer, leaves the Phoenix city Arizona State to study at Stanford University in the State of California, that the beautiful young redhead does not know, will you find more than I was looking for in the city she will know a brilliant lawyer, David Lyon is a few years older than the girl, the young man is not only a lawyer, he hides a secret,





	

Prologue  
I'm dirty and my clothes are torn, the wound on my eyebrow hurts, but the worst is the choice I have to make.  
I did not want to choose between my life and that of other people, but that's the way it has to be, the sword being in my hands, I have to kill Amber who tried to kill me shortly or kill this evil criminal, Hold fast the sword.

I never tire of looking in the mirror, I'm different, I'm no longer the baby of my father, I will study in another state, I have to take care of myself from now on, but also have to face a farewell party down there . I run my hand through my hair anyway and put the jacket my father gave me.  
-Sophia! Sophia! Comes! You will not go down? - Lya says one longtime neighbor, it's weird we never talked us to the death of Sarah. I have really missed Sarah, was she who helped my father in my creation, she was the best friend of my mother and became a mother to me.  
Yes, Lya'm ready, I was just finishing packing, the end do not know when I will come back. -falo with a little sadness, because I know that my father, my dear father will miss me and I him, but I have taken the decision and is finished, California will be my new home. Every step that I go down the stairs I see more and more people, our entire neighborhood, there can not be embarrassed by the situation, I turn to my father, who greets me with a kiss and a tender look.  
'You're the best part of me Sophia. - The tears threatening to fall from her eyes and suddenly I realize it's because these eighteen years of life I never went out from him, was the perfect daughter! Only studying and helping in the repair shop when he could, no parties or boys.  
And you're my hero John Riley. - I'll never forget that look that carries feelings so opposite, he gave up a lot to see me grow up, now I'll have to go on without him, and it is painful for both, through my thoughts people scream: keynote speech!  
-It's ... Well ... I appreciate the presence of all, I know you supported me, and ...'s achievement is ours! - The last sentence is full of enthusiasm, then Palmas fill the room, and I prefer to say more words.  
Thanks, but I could not fail to thank my father and my two mothers who are in heaven now. - A long break is in the environment, swallow and follow the words. -not Will disappoint the hopes they placed in me, thank you. - Clapping and encouraging shouts makes me grin.  
\- Hello Sophia. - Andrew says a family friend, he works with my father in the workshop, is tall and quite strong.  
-oi Andrew, I did not know you'd be here. - Reach out to greet him and he pulls me close and hug me, I am undone the end he always showed great interest in me.  
-So It's true that you will get out of Arizona? - Your voice has sound disappointment. -Phoenix Is the best place to live. - He adds.  
I'm going to Stanford University in California, I always said that one day would study there, remember? I want to be a lawyer and there I will have a good chance. - I do not like this conversation, I look around to see if someone takes me out of this place.  
-Lembro, But you could study here, so why go there? He prefers to stay away from your father and me? - It changes a little and do not like this interrogation nor the words he uttered.  
\- Do not prefer to stay away from my father, I prefer to study at Stanford, it's my dream, my father is not selfish to the point, he even preferred to Harvard, but the choice is mine. - I let the air inside my lungs and my anger is noticeable.  
-Sophia! I have something to give you. - Lya says with excitement, and I thank God for it have taken me close to that psychotic. - Lya picks up a suitcase that was in awardrobe.- was Sarah who left for you, it actually made me money and I bought everything that is there, I hope you enjoy. -Your smile is from ear to ear. I open the zipper quickly and the bag is filled with new clothes labeled, and a very modern tennis.  
-Fico Grateful Lya. - Quickly shooting.  
\- Oh, before I forget, she left this amount to help new life, are a thousand dollars. - She reaches out so I can get a sealed white envelope with a kind of red rubber.  
She was a mother to me. When she left these things? - Inquire surprise, I never imagined that Sarah had left something for me.  
\- A month before he died. She believed in his achievement, saying that you would be a great lawyer, and I think that was right, good luck Sophia. - We hugged goodbye.  
-Come, We go princess, or lose bus.- my father speaks, I realize he's more excited now.  
I'm going! - I say holding my black backpack and wearing a purple cap of the Lakers.  
-not're Forgetting anything? -My father says opening both hands in doubt. look around and remember the bag, I go up to get it in my room, and give a last peek inside, I'll miss it here. -Filha The taxi arrived. Here also you? -My father holds the bag that little time I also know.  
Yes father, gift Sarah. - On the way to the bus I'm looking out the taxi window sitting next to my father, he's a wonderful father, even without money and experience, he always wanted me to give the best, always there and I'll never forget that.  
-Ready! See if you call me when you get there, you are grown up, but I still care about and love you baby.  
-I'll Call yes father, take care please. -my heart is tight, I take the envelope bag and give five hundred US dollars for it.  
-No Daughter. -he refuses, but put in the pocket of his jacket and he smile. -God Bless you and the Virgin protect you.  
Thank you for blessing father.  
-The Bus will already leave, I love you daughter.  
-Also Love you dad. -My heart tightens.  
Anyway Pallo Alto, it is too early here, it was a long journey, more than seven hours and three stops in all, I'm tired, but excited, I take the bag off the bus and put the backpack, I am admiring the place, I can not imagine I'm going to Stanford, happiness is clearly stamped on my face is shaped smile, quickly I feel a push and someone pulls my backpack is a green coat boy, he's violent and fast, ran out and I was in floor, I realize that not a lot of people around, damn it! My five hundred US dollars were in that bag, I stand stunned and realize that the case is still here, this was my welcome to California style.  
\- It can not get worse! -falo aloud, and to my surprise it starts to rain, I try to take shelter from the rain and a couple standing in a blue car appears.  
-We Saw what happened. Do you want a ride? It asks the man writhing on the car seat to look at me better.  
\- I want to. - I have no other alternative'm in another state, in a completely unknown city and no money. I open the car door and give the address to the woman in the passenger seat to smile sweetly, they look like a happy couple.  
-Here Is dangerous. -says the woman dragging me from my thoughts. -Where Are you? There seems to be here.  
\- I'm from Phoenix, I came to study. -enfatizo.  
Oh, congratulations on winning, it is difficult to find young people willing to leave all the comforts of home to study.  
I - Thank you..- speak proudly of myself.  
\- we arrived ! Girl is given, this is the address that is on paper, this is not a bad place, you just started with the left foot. - The man says that I do not get discouraged.  
-ok, thank you for the ride. - Instantly the car jump, the building address is not very beautiful, seems to be an old building, but maybe I should follow the advice of that generous man, need to change the left foot on the right and face my future starts today, that this . Number 203, already look inside the building, pass me a lady with a shopping bag she looks at me so strange, must be because I'm wet from head to toe, I need a shower and a few hours of sleep. Ready! I found it! Toc Toc .. .. I knock on the door and a young blonde meets, she is thin and has clear eyes, she looks at me the same way that the lady of the hall.  
-Sophia Riley. - Reach out and offer a smile to the girl. She continues to look at me and turns his back walking to the apartment room.  
-I Talked to your father, I will just telling you, he paid too little, you may have to pay me out too. -she is apparently with a wicked smile on his lips.-Ah, I'm Rebecca Morgan and do not like to bother me.  
The apartment is not very big, living room, kitchen, two bedrooms and a bathroom is not very clean, the clothes are thrown all over the place, it seems that not aspire dust for days, the kitchen sink is full of dirty dishes.  
Come! I'll show you your room, actually I keep my clothes and shoes in that room, careful not to trip over my clothes, they are very expensive.  
I have no words to describe the room mess, everything is thrown out of place, I think I have two left feet, I can not mention this to my father, he would be very concerned, I am adult enough to solve this only .  
-Rebeca, My father paid what you asked, I will not give you another dollar or so while the room's okay to put your stuff there, do not need much space to live. -all phrases sound strong and safe, it is wordless, deep breath and says:  
All right, but the house cleaning is with you, I will work now, oh and do not think you will find a better place than this. - She lets out a kiss in the air and leaves radiating happiness.  
Vacuum, wash, dry, fold, stack, store, phew! Finished organizing the apartment, I am very tired, I need a bath and a good meal. In the kitchen cabinet has only instant noodles, wanted something better, but the pasta will serve today. All the money I had was in that bag that the thief took earlier, I do not know what I'll do, I have only a few notes in my pocket, I can not ask for anything more to my father, and not even say what happened for the first time in my life I feel alone without having someone to tell the news or to tell how my roommate seems cruel. The suitcase that Sarah left is quite heavy, the zipper is great, outline around the bag and open it, has several clothing inside, have some photos, red shoes it is very modern and has a pink card that says: my girl I always believed in you, that's the time you start to believe too. XO. The nostalgia hit very strong, Sarah would be the perfect person to talk now, she would tell me to be calm and trust in tomorrow, I bet. I need to sleep, tomorrow I have to go to college early, I hope tomorrow is a better day than today and that California bring me good things.


End file.
